gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Broken Man
House Glover Good that we're finally seeing House Glover in this episode, and we've got their official sigil! No more constantly removing fanart versions of it. But I wonder....would it kill them to make an off-hand mention about House Forrester and the events of the video game in this episode, given that they are Glover vassals? Nothing big, I mean like when Jon Snow lists off the names of houses in the North, would it really have killed them just to namedrop them in a list? Something like Glover saying "look I've been dealing with ironborn, and even with my own vassals the Forrester and Whitehills fighting each other" etc. Much like how I wish we had more Ironborn heraldry at the Kingsmoot: it's background stuff that really wouldn't clutter the episode more, but people who care would notice the in-joke reference.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:36, June 2, 2016 (UTC) :I also wonder if Galbart is dead and his brother Robett is lord now? AllHailTheFirstOrder (talk) 18:47, June 2, 2016 (UTC) ::They might condense it that way, yeah. I'm surprised, openly surprised, that Glovers are appearing at all. I thought we'd only see Lyanna Mormont. ::Speaking of which, with regard to the Timeline, Lyanna Mormont was stated to be ten years old in Season 5. I wonder if they'll state her age this season when she appears. Would help with the fact that we don't know how much time passes after Season 3. The upper limit is 3 years (if one TV season equals one year), but at the very least 1 year (due to Walda Bolton's pregnancy). Which is a margin for error of two years.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:47, June 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Daenerys mentioned to Tyrion in Hardhome that for 20 years, Varys oversaw the campaign to find her. We know that Season 1 occurs 17 years after Robert's Rebellion. My guess is that the only season that really equalled one year was the first season. Take a look at Season 4, not that much time could have passed, especially in the King's Landing and The Wall storylines. I think by the end of Season 6, a little over 4 years would pass from the beginning of Season 1. Alcasinoroyale (talk) 05:10, June 4, 2016 (UTC) :::Daenerys's comment about Varys isn't proof of anything - she was speaking generally and rounding to "twenty years" - even though Robert died after 17 years and they really didn't focus on her after that. She was just rounding. What, you think she's say "19 years" or "exactly 21 years"? :::No, Brynden stated in late Season 3 that the war had been going on for two years by that point - a war which began in late Season 1. Seasons 1, 2, and 3 each lasted about one season. After that though, is where we're left guessing. It's at least one year between Seasons 3 and 6 (Walda Bolton full term pregnancy) at most 3 years if one TV season equals one year.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 05:28, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Gold hand slap From the photos, I'm pretty sure that Jaime is going to get his golden-handed pimp slap on a Frey as from the novels, against Black Walder Frey; photo shows the right side of his face bloody, matching a backhanded swing from a right-handed golden hand. Well, TV show said it was gold covered steel plate, but whatever. "Never make idle threats, Frey. When I say 'I'll punch you with my gold hand if you utter another word', I mean it." "You can't just - " CRUNCH "Bad listener..." --The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:15, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Yay.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:54, June 6, 2016 (UTC) :Well called, Ser. - 09:20, June 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Did he slap him with his left hand or gold hand? I thought I saw him using the left one, although I would prefer the gold of course. AllHailTheFirstOrder Sworn to King Renly I 09:27, June 6, 2016 (UTC) ::I'd have to watch the scene again to be 100% certain, but I'm pretty sure he bling-slapped him - by which I mean slapped him with the gold hand. DrachenRitter42 (talk) 15:46, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Raven Theories.... who did Sansa send the raven to?? 16:07, June 6, 2016 (UTC) :Also, is Margaery really pretending to go along with the Sparrow?! I can't figure her out. 16:40, June 6, 2016 (UTC) :If I had to guess, I would say that the raven is going to wherever the hell Littlefinger's got the Vale's men camped out - they(Sansa and Jon) need ''men after all, and she might think that Littlefinger would be more willing to help them than Robett Glover was. As for Margaery, I think it's pretty certain that she's pretending to go along with the High Sparrow, and will turn on him when the opportunity presents itself. DrachenRitter42 (talk) 13:04, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Who promised Bronn? Bronn told Jaime "You promised me a lordship and a castle and a highborn beauty for a wife". When did Jaime promise him that? I thought Cersei promised those to Bronn ("Mockingbird"), or maybe I'm confusing that with the books? 09:03, June 7, 2016 (UTC) :Last season when Jaime scuppered Bronn's engagement to Lollys Stokeworth so he could accompany him to Dorne, he promised him "a better girl and a bigger castle" in exchange. - 09:10, June 7, 2016 (UTC) A couple questions. # The Arya seen to be critically wounded in the episode wields her knife and the bags of money in her right hand whereas the actual Arya is famously left handed. So who is it in Braavos streets with a bloogy gut? And who is the old lady who stabbed it?? # The Hound sees the Brotherhood Without Banners accost the smallfolk. Is it the case that they have transitioned to "broken men", or is it possibly some other force? (The riverlands does not lack in banditry, but this is a bit unlikely considering the arrows.) [[User:Speedit| '''Speedit' ]] ♞ talk contribs 13:52, June 7, 2016 (UTC) :I think we have to wait to have certainty on either question.--14:05, June 7, 2016 (UTC) ::It could indeed be Jaqen with Arya's face and the Waif wearing an old woman's face for the mission of killing her, which is what the trivia posits well. The third name Arya commands him to kill three seasons ago is himself, and he is paying the debt by dying as her decoy. It is likely that Arya has stolen the waif's face after the Waif left the House to kill her, facilitating her faceswap with Jaqen. The next episode will presumably reveal the truth seeing as the chase scene is shown in the preview. ::On two, its likely to be the Brotherhood either way. But in this case, we don't know and there aren't any cool theories as before. [[User:Speedit| Speedit ]] ♞ talk contribs 23:05, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Who Sansa wrote to ...has been confirmed. Can this be added to the article, or would it violate the spoiler policy? --CrappyScrap (talk) 15:45, June 8, 2016 (UTC) : Nice catch to whoever transcribed that letter. DRAEVAN13 16:27, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Request to have a Warning for fan theories with possible spoilers In the Notes section: "There are several obvious hints that "Arya" in this episode is really Jaqen pretending to be Arya" should be considered fan theories with possible spoilers. As such, I don't think it is too much to request a spoiler warning before such speculation that may be revealed in the coming episode. I can only speak for myself, but I was going through the notes and this made me feel a little bad because I don't expect spoilers when reading the wiki, this should be a spoiler free zone. Some wikis have a seperate section for fan theories, so those who aren't bothered can have a non spoiler free discussion. GoT Wiki reader '''16:21, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :That and unbolding the bit you quoted is not unreasonable. Bolding the warning would be nice too. :D :[[User:Speedit| '''Speedit ]] ♞ talk contribs 23:25, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Lyanna Mormont age I did a writeup. How do we want to play this? Three options: *Jon or Sansa misspoke at some point and she isn't actually ten but eleven now, or was nine last year. *The line itself is in error and she should be 11 this year (out of universe dialogue error). *....in-universe, we're willing to fudge the numbers on a scale of only months, so maybe she's just "10 going on 11" at this specific point in Season 6, and had "just turned 10" in early Season 5. I learn towards the third option because it requires the least conflict.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:38, June 12, 2016 (UTC) How about Sansa speaking loosely? Like Aemon was 104 when died, but if someone were to speak about him, they'd say a hundred-year-old man. Sansa could be rounding down the number. Gevorg89 (talk) 17:28, April 3, 2019 (UTC) Political mechanisations I would like to write something in the "Books-section", but at first I want to ask for opinions. In the novels, the political mechanisations are more defined than in the TV show, and there is one quote by Cat Stark that I find very interesting: "If you had to fall into a woman’s arms, my son, why couldn’t they have been Margaery Tyrell’s?" It seems that this implies if Robb had broken his marriageproposal to the Freys, who are a powerful but minor House, to marry the daughter of another Great House that has also the largest army in Westeros, no one had opposed this because of the enormous powerbase. Is that right and should be written in the article? --Exodianecross (talk) 17:03, January 26, 2017 (UTC)